WerePups!
Plot Marshall and Rocky hear howling in the lookout and try to identify the werewolf among them. Transcript (Episode opens with Marshall and Rocky sitting in front of the lookout's tv screen) Marshall: “Oh, man, Rocky! You ready for a horror movie marathon?” Rocky: “Ha! You know it!” Marshall: “And remember, no screaming, or crying, or anything like that.” Rocky: “I know, I'm no newborn puppy!” Marshall: “Okay, in the first disk goes!” (A few hours later, Marshall and Rocky are shivering in fear. The television is playing a werewolf movie. The werewolf in the movie howls, and Marshall's ears perk up) Marshall: “Did you hear that Rocky? Was that the hideous howl of the undead?” Rocky: “Marshall, werewolves are very much alive.” (A growling noise is heard. Rocky jumps into Marshall's paws) Rocky: “But, scary nonetheless!” (Marshall and Rocky look up over their pillows. A large shadow is seen on the wall. The shadow growls) Marshall: “WEREWOLF!!” (Camera pans to show Everest walking in front of a flashlight. She turns it off and walks away, when her stomach growls) Everest: (Rubbing her stomach) “Aw, man, am I hungry.” (Marshall and Rocky duck behind the pillows.) Rocky: “The long hair, the spiky claws, the bad breath,” Marshall and Rocky: “EVEREST'S A WEREWOLF!!!” (Everest is shown laying out a deck of cards. Chase is sitting beside her) Rocky: “She's been under our noses all along.” Marshall: “Just biding her time. Waiting for her chance to chew on Dalmatian flesh!” Rocky “If we don't wanna be a snack, we gotta act, and we gotta act now.” (Pulls out a soldier figurine) “This silver soldier should do the trick. You ready?” Marshall: “I'm fired up.” (Everest and Chase are shown playing Go Fish) Everest: “Hmm, let's see. Do you have any hearts?” Chase: “Mm-mm. Go Fish.” (Everest takes a card from the pile and adds it to her deck. Rocky appears and shoves the soldier in her face) Everest: (Backing away) “Hey! What in the name of Adventure Bay…quit it!” Rocky: (Gasps) “Ha! You're trying to get away from silver! You better keep your distance, you…you…werepup!” Everest: “Werepup? Let me get this straight. You really think I'm a lycanthrope?” Marshall: “No, we think you're a werewolf! Scratch that, we don't think, we know!” Everest: “Marshall, lycanthrope is just a fancy word for werewolf. And by the way, that soldier is tin, not silver.” Marshall: “Hmmm. Howled at any moons lately?” Chase: (Walking up) “Marshall, all seven of us do that all the time. Including you.” Rocky: “Hm. Good point. We are dogs, and…wait.” Marshall: “What is it?” Rocky: “I couldn't help but notice that a certain police pup isn't professing innocence.” Marshall: “You're right. So, Chase, if that is your real name. Ripped anything from limb to limb recently?” (Chase looks over at one of his badly mangled dog toys. Rocky gasps.) Rocky: “Does that mean there are two werepups in the PAW Patrol?” Marshall: “That's what it means!” (Marshall and Rocky start running around the lookout, screaming. Everest looks at Chase) Everest: “Werewolves. That is about as real as ghosts, am I right?” (Chase backs away with a suspicious look on his face) (Later, everyone is doing different things. Zuma is brushing Everest's fur, Skye is filing her nails, Chase is chewing on a bone, and Marshall and Rocky are cowering in fear) Rocky: “Just look, Marshall. Werepups are all around us.” Marshall: “I know. Just waiting for the chance to have a Dalmatian and Mongrel sandwich.” (Skye walks up and waves, showing off her claws) Marshall and Rocky: “CLAWS!!!” Skye: “You like 'em? I just had a mani-pedi. Think I'll call it a Cockapoo Cure.” Rocky: (Laughs) “Oh, of course. I understand that you have to keep those things sharp if you're planning on shedding a certain Mutt to ribbons!” Skye: “Why would I do that?” (Rubble walks up) Rubble: “Hi, guys!” (Smiles, revealing his sharp teeth. Marshall and Rocky scream) Marshall: “Watch out, Skye! Those teeth were made for ripping out Cockapoo hearts!” Rocky: “Don't turn your back on him.” (Skye backs away from Rubble, and Everest comes up to take her place) Everest: “Don't tell me you two are still on this whole ‘werewolf’ kick of yours.” (Zuma gasps and jumps into frame) Zuma: “Werewolves? Labwador bwain eating werewolves!?” Everest: “Zuma, don't you start too.” Zuma: (Grabs Everest's paw) “When did your index finger get so long?” Everest: “Zuma, you know dogs don't actually have fingers, right?” Marshall: (Holding a silver bowl) “See how you handle this, werepups!” (Marshall throws the bowl at Zuma's head. Zuma ducks, and the bowl crashes into something in the background) Everest: “Marshall, what the kibble are you doing?” Marshall: “Ha! You all saw it! The Lab ducked! Werewolves always stay away from silver!” Zuma: “Dude, I didn't wanna get conked in the head with a silver food bowl!” Marshall: “He is so ''a werewolf.” (Rocky nods in agreement, and Skye approaches Rubble) Skye: “Your teeth ''are unusually pointy, Rubble.” Rubble: “And ''you ''have extra long werewolf hair!” Rocky: (Points at Chase) “And ''he ''has a super advanced sense of smell!” Marshall: “Like a werepup!” Everest: “Guys, every single one of those is a trait all dogs have!” (Everyone starts arguing, and Everest sighs) Everest: “This won't end well.” (Everest is sitting on a cushion reading a book, while the other pups are in a circle, at each other’s throats. Rubble is holding a wolfsbane plant, and Rocky has two spoons) Rubble: (Looking at Zuma) “Stay back, or I’ll wolfsbane your Labrador tail!” Rocky: (To Rubble) “You may not think these silver spoons can do much, but you're wrong!“ (Suddenly calm) “You can stir things with them.“ (Yelling again) “And you can use them to ward off werepups!” Everest: “Oh, brother.” (Chase approaches Skye) Chase: “Skye, Skye, Skye!” (Pause) “Why aren't you gone? I said your name three times!” Everest: “Chase, that's how you summon demons. Not get rid of werewolves.” Chase: ”Maybe you're right. Unless…Skye is your name, isn’t it?” (Chase's stomach growls loudly. He looks down and clutches it) “Huh. All this fighting is making me hungry.” (Turns around to see the other pups scared) Marshall: “The Shepard's gonna go wolf on us!” (Everyone freaks out and runs away. Everest closes her book and stands up) Everest: “You all know there's no such thing as werewolves, right!?” Marshall: “That's exactly what a werepup would want us to think! Rocky and I are watching you all!” (Everest looks over at Chase, and he runs away. Everest sighs and goes back to her book) Everest: (Humming) “Werepups. Pfft.” (Looks over at Rocky) “Wait a second. Is Rocky's fur getting scruffier? I wonder…” (Facepaws) “You're losing it, Everest. There are no werewolves.” (Sees Skye) “Hmm. Pups are supposed to have blunt nails, not sharp claws like Skye's. (Shakes her head) “No, get a grip! She just had a manicure, that's all! Or maybe she was preparing for the full moon tonight… Argh, are Marshall and Rocky contagious or something?“ (Pauses) “Or are they right?” (A little later, Marshall is hiding under a blanket) Marshall: “Oooh, Adventure Bay isn't safe with all these werepups!” Everest: “I have to agree, Marshall.” Marshall: “Wait, Everest?” (Comes out from under his blanket) “You finally realize all the dangers of werepups?” Everest: “Yes, yes I do.” Marshall: “So, what are you going to do about it? Leave town or something?” Everest: “Who said anything about me?“ Marshall: “What do you mean?” Everest: “I mean, one of us is a werepup, and it could be any of us. It could even be you!” Marshall: “What? You think I'm the werepup?” Everest: “Well, not you specifically, but someone! Just look at the messy fur on Rocky!” Rocky: (Walks up) “Are you accusing me of being a werepup!?” Everest: ”Well for all I know, we're all werepups!” (By this point, everyone has gathered around) Chase: “Oh, it's on now!” Everest: “Bring it on, Were-Chase! Bring it on!” (Everyone starts fighting. Meanwhile, outside, Ryder is heading towards the door with a bag of treats) Ryder: “Wait, do I hear the pups shouting?” (Shrugs) “Well, they do fight every once in while. They'll resolve it.” (Starts walking again, when he stubs his toe on a rock) OOWWWW! (Continues screaming while inside the Lookout, the pups hear him and stop fighting. They all glare at each other, and the camera zooms in on Everest's eyes. The setting switches to a fantasy at night, on an abandoned street with a full moon) Wolf-I-Fied Narrator: “The night is getting darker, and the full moon is in the sky. In the distance you hear a howl, and a bloodcurdling cry. You think it's probably just the wind, but then something else happens. Something that makes you think again.”